Wake up, It's time to play!
by CDiscord
Summary: Poor Hiccup. He slew a gigantic evil parasitic dragon with his best friend, but when that best friend wants to play, he falls short on the job. Good thing Toothless has ways of making his pet Viking wake up. Toothless and Hiccup ONESHOT.


"…" Observing his slumbering friend with wide eyes, the black Night Fury known as Toothless made an impatient grumble. His long tail twitched as his ears flicked-why did humans never wake up on time? He was up and ready to enjoy the beautiful day that had enveloped Berk, but here was his pet Viking still snoring softly underneath his wool blanket.

Huffing again, the Night Fury began to pace around the bed, his bright jade eyes never leaving his friend. Any moment now, he thought to himself, Hiccup would yawn and sit up-that would be his cue to pounce. Toothless made a content grumble to himself at the thought. A rise of excitement spread through the dragon, and his tail flicked with intense anticipation as he smacked his lips.

"Nnnnn…" Came a soft, groggy grunt. Toothless's ears shot straight up and he lowered to the ground like a cat with his paws beneath his head. His large cute eyes remained fixed on the bed as his ears flattened, his butt wiggled, and then with one silent almighty pounce the dragon hopped onto the small wooden bed and on top of his Viking.

"Gahhh! T-Toothless! Bud, hey, come on, not right now." Hiccup grumbled, trying to wriggle his small frame out from underneath the Night Fury's paws. The dragon cocked his large panther-like head and blinked down at the boy. Why did he not want to play? Surely he just had to work harder to get him up-after all, the dragon knew how stubborn Vikings were.

With a deep purring growl, the dragon lowered his great head and began to nuzzle his snout into the boy's side, closing his eyes and pushing aside the blanket from Hiccup. Soon enough, the dragon successfully got his nose under the covers and with one great swing, tossed it off the bed completely. Hiccup gave a long agitated groan as he felt cool air hit him, and he sat up to look at his pet dragon in his great wondrous eyes.

"Come on Toothless-I'll be up in a bit, okay? Why don't you go play with the other dragons until I'm ready?" Hiccup yawned, grabbing his cotton filled pillow and covering his head with it as he lay back down. Surely the Night Fury understood him.

Toothless rolled his reptilian eyes, shaking his head and already plotting other ways to get his pet Viking up and ready to play.

A few moments later the dragon's mouth curled into a small smile, and he cocked his head this way and that, observing the boy at every angle. Drat, the boy had securely fastened the pillow to his head; no way could he lick his Viking to get him up. Or could he?

Lowering his head once more, the dragon carefully slunk back on the bed a bit and gently nudged on the folds of the boy's shirt. Hiccup had only opened his eyes at the odd feeling of cool air against his stomach, when a moment later, he erupted into a series of giggles. "Hehe-hey! N-no! That's totally unfair Toothless!" Hiccup chuckled as the dragon's wet tongue licked his belly.

"Accck! Bad dragon! I take this is as cruel and unusual punishment you know!" The boy laughed, hitting the dragon's head playfully with his pillow and taking a defensive position against the headboard of his bed. Toothless shook his head a few times from the soft object whacking him, then he quickly withdrew his face from the inside of the Viking's shirt and tackled him, pinning him with his powerful front paws and licking Hiccup's face.

"Ahaha, alright alright, I'm up!"

Instantaneously, the dragon ceased his licking and fell back from his Viking. He sat on the bed, tall and silent, and looked at Hiccup with patient eyes. The Viking couldn't help but smile wide as he wiped his face of dragon saliva.

"You know, you're too devious for your own good." Hiccup joked, carefully putting on his leather vest and getting to his feet. Toothless effortlessly jumped down from his perch and walked along side the boy as he at first struggled to gain his bearings with his metallic foot replacement. "Alright, so, the next time I wake up and you're waiting for me, I'll remember to strap a pillow to my stomach as well."

The dragon grumbled and licked his lips, giving the boy a sly look as if to say, "Oh, I'll find a way past it no matter what you do."

Hiccup grabbed the leather saddle that lay motionlessly against his nightstand and slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door to his small hut and smiled back at the panther like dragon, winking at him. The boy's face was illuminated with the glowing sunlight, and his eyes shone vibrantly.

"So then, let's see if your craftiness can help in races as much as it can against me and my laziness."

Toothless's eyes flickered, and he happily leaped after the boy as they walked out into the glorious and warm summer day.


End file.
